1. Field
Example embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher in which a door is easily opened and closed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher is an apparatus to easily clean and sanitize tableware, and includes a wash water pump to spray wash water stored in a sump through spray nozzles. Wash water sprayed through spray nozzles is ejected with high pressure, and splashes on a surface of tableware placed on a tableware rack. Therefore, by the pressure of wash water splashed on the surface of tableware, dirt remaining on the surface of tableware is removed.
A door of a dishwasher is rotatably installed to a housing of the dishwasher using a hinge member. The bottom of the door is assembled to the hinge member in such a manner that one end of a spring fixed to the housing is connected to the hinge member to pull the door.
Therefore, as a user pulls a door using a doorknob, the door is opened by pulling force. While the door is completely open, the weight of the door surpasses restoring force of a spring and thus the door remains open.
Lately, however, a so-called built-in type of dishwasher is being used, as the built-in dishwasher is installed into cabinetry in order to increase space efficiency while offering a sense of monolithic beauty at the same time.
In addition, in the case of a built-in dishwasher being installed, a cover having the same design and color as cabinetry is coupled to a front door of the built-in dishwasher in order to give a sense of monolithic beauty.
However, if a cover is coupled to a door, depending on a material and weight of the cover, the weight of the door coupled with the cover changes, and therefore, tension of a spring which controls rotation of the door needs to be adjusted.